Winston Churchill
|-|Winston Churchill= |-|The Incredible Churchulk= |-|The British Bulldog= |-|Courage of Britannia= |-|C H U R C H I L L=No images of this form exist. Summary Winston Churchill was a politician human asskicking machine that rose during the Second World War as one of 20th Century's greatest military strategists and leaders. Although he became famous during this conflict, he was already a certified badass before ever getting near a seat of political power. He was born of a great dynasty of asskickers, starting with 17th Century John "Wrecker of Faces" Churchill, who is basically recognized today as one of two of the Empire's greatest tactitians and military commanders. Needless to say, he was a tough act to follow. Winston did not dissapoint. Winston Churchill graduated from the Royal Military Academy in 1894, and was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant in the 4th Queen's Own Hussars cavalry regiment. He was his school's fencing champion (no small feat considering that every man there was actively training in the arts of war) and the best polo player in the entire regiment (almost equally as impressive seeing as how you'd think professional cavalrymen would be pretty fucking good at polo). As part of the 4th Hussars, Churchill saw action on battlefields in Cuba, India, and Afghanistan. A couple years later, Winston was unleashed upon South Africa to fight in the Boer Wars. Things were going pretty well for a while, until one day Churchill decided to be completely awesome and start riding around in an armor-plated Death Train. The Boers ambushed the train, and Churchill fought them off for a while, but he was eventually overpowered, captured, and sent to a prison camp in Pretoria. Well fuck that shit. Churchill busted out of there pretty much immediately, probably by smashing through a ten-foot high brick wall with his forehead, and made his way 300 miles through uncharted enemy territory until he made it back to English lines. After a brief stint fighting on the front lines as a battalion commander in the Grenadier Guards – one of the most prestigious and elite military units in the British Army – for the entirety of World War I (no big deal, right?), Churchill was elected to the British Parliament. Thanks to his oratory skill and his generally-unassailable badassery, Churchill worked his way up through the ranks, constantly pushing for the construction of tanks, aircraft, and warships. He also took every possible opportunity to tell Communism and Nazism to "suck it" because Churchill fucking loved Democracy and Capitalism and that's just how he rolled. Now, between World War 1 and World War 2, the Prime Minister of England was the incompetent fool Chamberlain, who is basically recognized today as the neutral-aligned dipshit who allowed Hitler to build up power without resistance. Yeah, things didn't turn out too well with that after the whole France capitulating and half of Europe being taken over thing. Needless to say, Chamberlain was gotten rid of and Churchill was put in his place. And, well, the man didn't exactly care much for diplomacy at this point. For the next several years, Churchill would organize the British into the last bastion of resistance against Nazi Germany. With Stalin refusing to partake in the war (boy, did that turn out well for him) and the U.S. under isolationist policies, the Isles were left to fend for themselves against the might of the Luftwaffe. However, Churchill would never allow them to surrender. Over the next several years, Wilson navigated the British Air Force and Navy into protecting the Isles from the full brunt of the Nazi war machine, tanking the full force of the Blitz. But most importantly, with his boisterous speeches and "never give up" attitude, he carried the British spirit throughout it's worst period. In the end, he was successful in not letting Hitler get a foothold on the Isles, and with the Battle of Britain being a decisive victory, in his frustration the Fuhrer invaded Russia. And we all know how well that ended for him. Powers and Stats Tier: CHURCHILL Name: Winston Churchill, the British Bulldog Origin: The British Empire Gender: Obviously manly male, though is technically above such a concept Age: 144 Classification: Prime Minister of the British Empire Powers and Abilities: British Physiology, Booze Manipulation, Cigar Manipulation, Immunity to Toxins (Drank and smoked all his life and still "died" at age 90), Badass Embodiment, Morale/Hype Manipulation (via speeches), Immunity to Bullshit (Knew Chambelain was a fucking farce the whole time, didn't take any of Hitler's crap), Absolute Defense, Churchillpotence Note: These aren't even close to all his powers and abilities, it's just all he needs. Attack Potency: CHURCHILL Level (slapped Hitler when he tried to invade the British Isles. Was planning to invade Stalin to get rid of him immediately after the War, though he didn't have the troops to do so, matched Theodore Roosevelt Speed: CHURCHILL Speed (Effortlessly reacted to the Blitz) Lifting Strength: Class CHURCHILL (Lifted the hopes and courage of the British people effortlessly with nothing but his speeches) Striking Strength: CHURCHILL Class (Can easily strike with enough force to make Germany realize it wasn't getting anywhere with their invasion) Durability: NEVER SURRENDER (He will never surrender) Stamina: As long as his brandy and tobacco last Range: The entire Commonwealth Standard Equipment: His cane, his dapper hat Intelligence: Churchillscient (Predicted Nazi Germany's assault and pushed back with superior strategy) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Speech:' Gives an awesome speech to hype up his men. *'Roast:' He was a master of these. Others Notable Victories: Adolf Hitler Joseph Stalin (The Real World) Stalin's profile Satan THEOS CHEGAOD Inconclusive Matches: Theodore Roosevelt Queen Elizabeth Category:Characters Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Politicians Category:Main Protagonist Category:British Category:Characters with forms Category:Good Characters Category:Memes Category:Badasses Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Cigarette Users